


【一露】死神兼职丘比特

by gminor



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gminor/pseuds/gminor
Summary: 发生在完现术篇后的故事
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【一露】死神兼职丘比特

01.

在黑崎一护看来，朽木露琪亚身上，完全没有一种学名为“距离感”的东西。

和一个初次见面就用刀贯穿自己胸腔的人谈“距离感”，或许有些多此一举。除此之外，她还是他卧室壁橱的所有者，是被他那个笨蛋老爸认证过的黑崎家“三女儿”，尽管这个女儿可能有些超龄。

而在经过长达17个月的分别、也在他做过的无数次心理建设之后——他似乎终于说服自己，彻底接受以后不会再看到她的事实。他会习惯从此黑夜就是黑夜，哪怕他抬头再多次，电线杆上也不会有一个向下眺望的身影。他会习惯睡觉前关好窗，因为他不会再有从那里进来的特殊访客。他也不用特地把一些衣服从壁橱里挪出来，好给那里留出一些空间，因为没有人会睡在那里了。

像这世界上的无数人一样，拥有一个完全属于自己的壁橱，是一件平凡而幸福的事。黑崎一护相信这世界上大多数高中生，都不会有这样的觉悟。

他觉得自己做得还算不错——

才怪。

“喂，一护！你这家伙，为什么霸占了我的卧室？”再次到访黑崎家的朽木露琪亚，看到他重新塞得满满当当的壁橱，理直气壮地质问他。

他感受着许久未曾感受到的力量，看着久别重逢的少女，那一瞬间的冲动，让他想要实话实说。

因为我以为再也不会见到你了。

她剪短了头发，戴上了副队长的袖章，曾经笼罩在她身上的那种游移与飘忽感，似乎随着一年多的分别，也完全消失不见，几乎像是一个全新的、他不熟悉的人了——可下一秒，她看到他摆放在书桌上的公仔，眼睛便闪耀起兴奋的光采来：“啊！是限量版的恰比！你是怎么买到的！”

“用恰比来交换，我就勉为其难地原谅你霸占了我的卧室吧！”少女搂着玩偶就再不肯撒手，一边还冲他狡黠地眨着眼。

兔子玩偶蠢透了，他不知道自己为什么要买这么个东西，而且瞧瞧她说的是什么话——“原谅你霸占我的卧室”？

黑崎一护似乎这一刻，才迟迟找回自己的声音，他借着身高优势，一手按上面前少女的脑袋，用力揉乱她的短发：“喂！我看你才要搞清楚这是谁的卧室，我想怎么用壁橱都是我的自由吧！”

“这里写了我名字的！”

“哈？哪里？我可没看过有那种东西！”

他们两个人毫无顾忌地大打出手，在地板上扭作一团，露琪亚跨在他身上，一手把恰比按在他脸上——可能她想用这个谋杀我，然后就能名正言顺拥有这个蠢兔子了，黑崎一护气呼呼地想，然后就看她一手从壁橱里侧的拉门上扯下一张纸来：“你看！铁证如山！”

居然还真有——纸是从他的练习簿上撕的，笔也是他常用的颜色，上面画了个不知是什么东西的公仔，旁边用笔手动加黑加粗，写了一句“朽木露琪亚的卧室”，还伴以一串感叹号来加强气势。

“这什么东西？你什么时候贴进去的？”

“而且你把这玩意贴在壁橱里面有什么用？除了你谁会看的到啊！笨蛋！”

“你说谁是笨蛋？”

“谁贴的就是说谁。”

“这么长时间都没发现的人才是笨蛋吧！”

“谁没事干会去……”

黑崎一护想说谁没事干会钻进壁橱里去？可他卡了壳，因为就差一点，他真的差点做出这样的蠢事。

从壁橱里拿换季的衣服时，他发现自己白色的毛衣上贴着一根黑色的长发。他将它捻起，夏梨的头发没有这么长，它只可能属于曾经短暂住在这里的人。

一根落下的头发，扔掉就好了。

可他捏着那根发丝，却无法放手。

那时距他们分别，已经过去不少时间，壁橱里是游子新换的柔顺剂味道，一切都是崭新的，她曾居住在这里的痕迹，已经消失得一丝不剩了。

那一瞬间，他有想要彻底拉开壁橱的门，进去看个究竟的冲动——真的没有人在里面吗？那个性格恶劣的家伙，会不会在和我捉迷藏？

可他只是松手，让那发丝从指间落下。

露琪亚看突然他没了声音，把恰比从他脸上拿开：“会去干什么？”

黑崎一护正要继续回嘴，却觉得这幼稚园一般的口舌之争，实在幼稚又可笑，可他却明明确确地感受到，自己昨日仿佛还是台风过境、大雨滂沱的世界，在飞快地由雨转晴，水分不断蒸发，让他几乎觉得口干舌燥，像是被太阳晒过、微微皴裂的土壤。

而他喜欢这样干燥的感觉。

于是他看着面前的少女，不由自主地笑起来。

露琪亚看到他笑，似乎愣了一秒，随即她垂下眼睛，说道：“太好了。”

“啊？”

“从我们见面开始，”露琪亚垂下眼帘，从上方望着他，黑崎一护从前从未发现她有这样长而纤细的睫毛，她眨眨眼睛，像是停着振翅欲飞的黑色蝴蝶，她的神情是难得一见的柔软，“你总算笑了。”

会有人关注他的伤势、在战斗中处于上风或下风、结果的输赢，也会有人关注他的是非与抉择，关注于他会选择哪一条路。

可原来还会有人注意到他有没有笑——这种事，他自己都不会留意到。

他正这样想，脸上就传来一阵痛，朽木露琪亚扯住他的脸颊：“明明就是个小鬼，哪有那么多要担心的事？说出来也让我听听吧！”

“疼疼疼！你干嘛！快松手！”他按住她的手，一遍呼痛，一边想，也许17个月也不算很长，他与她分别17个月，重新熟悉起来，却只要不到一秒——

太短暂了，完全不够拉开距离。

02.

黑崎一护希望朽木露琪亚可以和自己保持一些距离。

包括但不限于很多种情况。从早上起床开始，她会毫无顾忌地冲进洗手间，跟他一起站在镜子前刷牙——“你就不能多等一会，或者干脆比我早起哪怕五分钟吗？”在她不知道第几次推门进来之后，黑崎一护忍无可忍地冲她抱怨。

但或许因为他嘴里塞满了牙膏泡沫，这话听起来毫无威慑力。

“我起不来。”露琪亚打了个大大的哈欠，“可我也不想迟到。”

对，十三番队的副队长现在又成了他的同学，因为她在休之前一直积攒下来的年假，加上浦原喜助的发明又取得了突破性的进步，她可以在现世进行远程办公了——休假和处理公务完全不冲突。

“谁让你要看剧看到半夜？”

“因为我真的很想知道后面发生了什么啊！”露琪亚把她的兔子牙刷和杯子摆回架子上，和他的并排挨在一起，黑崎一护和她并肩站在镜子前，她身上穿着一件宽大的T恤，上面印着一只傻乎乎的兔子——这原本是游子买给他的，但被这家伙征用了，理由是“这么可爱的图案，不太适合你”。

“难道就适合你吗！”

朽木露琪亚穿着他的衣服，得意洋洋地在他面前转了一圈：“对啊，比较适合我。”

“是是是，因为你和它一样傻。”

但可能是看习惯了，黑崎一护盯着镜子里的少女，衣服上的兔子和她倒是相得益彰，都冒着生命力旺盛的傻气，还怪可爱的——这个可怕念头出现的一瞬间，黑崎一护就在脑海中杀死了它，然后他回过神，看到露琪亚拿起毛巾擦脸——“露琪亚，说多少次了，那是我的毛巾！”

“不要喊那么大声啦！你也可以用我的啊。”

“等等，这根本就不是重点好吧——”

他们会一起吃早餐，黑崎一心对他这个“三女儿”的回归，表示了热烈的欢迎，那天他对着客厅里真咲的照片絮絮叨叨念了一晚上，最后连游子都看不下去：“爸爸，你说一晚上了，就让妈妈清静一会吧！”

夏梨和游子很开心她的回归，也很愿意和她分享自己的卧室，可这家伙就是对他的壁橱情有独钟，经常半夜来扰人清梦——她最初来现世时，电视上放送的月九剧早就已经大结局，她当时没能看到结尾，就被带回了尸魂界，现在有了空闲，每天都在抓紧时间追赶剧情进度。

黑崎一护晚上写完作业就关灯睡觉，没一会，就听到门口窸窸窣窣的声音，她回来后，他就不再锁上卧室的门。露琪亚拿着手机，踮着脚尖溜进来，黑崎一护在床上翻了个身，听到黑暗中少女小声问：“一护，你睡了吗？”

他拉过被子盖住头：“睡了。”

露琪亚了然地“哦”了一声，继续问：“那你要不要和我一起看大结局？”

“……”黑崎一护闭着眼睛，“我不看谈恋爱的肥皂剧。”

“可是我不敢一个人看。”

“哈？”黑崎一护简直要被她逗笑，“这有什么不敢看啊？”

朽木露琪亚义正严辞地把屏幕怼到他面前，语气里是一本正经的忧愁：“我很喜欢里面的男主角和女主角，可剧情进展很不妙，我不敢看他们最后到底有没有在一起——”

黑崎一护一半的思绪想要睡觉，枕头和梦乡在呼唤他，可另一半的思绪却说，肥皂剧而已，有什么不敢的，真是个大傻瓜。

可他却背对着这个“傻瓜”，摸出手机搜了搜剧透——好吧，她的担忧是对的，男女主角非但没在一起，还各自组建了家庭，这部剧曾经红极一时，现在网上还是一片哀鸿遍野。

算了，黑崎一护认命地爬起来，拧开床头的台灯：“开始吧。”

空座町的夜宁谧深沉，一扇小小的窗后亮着如豆灯火，黑崎一护不知道前情，看得一头雾水，大结局将近一小时，最后的剧情，是男主角目送女主角踏上教堂的红毯，和另外一个人。

真俗套。黑崎一护想，他转过头去看身边的人，却发现她趴在自己床边，呼吸均匀，不知道什么时候就已经睡着了。

喂喂，是谁吵着说要看的啊？

他借着床头的灯光，静静盯着露琪亚的脸，她睡着与醒着时，好像完全是两个人——毕竟看着这样安静的脸，谁能想到这会是一个早上喜欢偷吃他盘子里的章鱼香肠、还可以随时提起脚就踹他屁股的家伙？

我上辈子一定欠了她很多钱。黑崎一护想。

然后他认命地爬起来，轻手轻脚地托起她，把她放在了自己床上。

手机上的剧集已经播完，黑崎一护想了想，顺手点了个删除，然后把它扔到一边。

那个毫无距离感的不速之客打扰他的睡眠，霸占了他的床铺，还让他只能睡在地上，而明天早上，她肯定还是会冲进来跟他一起刷牙，埋怨他为什么不叫醒她——可有什么办法呢？

他感到干燥的快乐、轻松和满足。

第二天早上，他们并肩站在一起刷牙，露琪亚含含糊糊地问：“可恶！你为什么不把我叫起来啊一护！”

“你睡得那么死，我看就算有十个魂对着你的耳朵唱摇滚，你都醒不来。”

“我哪有？”

“你有，”黑崎一护说，“你还说梦话——”

“不可能！我从不说梦话！”

“我录下来了，你要听听看吗。”

“哇——变态！”

“你又用我的毛巾！”

“你把水都甩我身上了！”

“你不也是一样，还说我——”

……

“露琪亚，哥哥，你们再不下来的话，等下要迟到了哦！”

上学路上，露琪亚这才想起昨晚最后没看完的大结局：“所以最后结局到底怎样了？”

黑崎一护不自然地把书包换了只手拎，将头偏向一边：“还能怎样？就……很俗套的结局，男女主角永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

“哦，真的吗！”她眼里像是有一簇小小的光亮起，几乎像是自己得到幸福那样的高兴而由衷，“那可太好了！”

黑崎一护看着她，似乎这时才明白，自己为什么会“顺手”删掉那一集并不完满的大结局。

他不想她看到这样的遗憾，不想看到她露出剧中人那样失落的、若有所失的神情。

只要他还在，他就不允许这样的事发生。

03.

学校，是黑崎一护必须和朽木露琪亚保持距离的地方。

“你可记住了啊，千万可不要露馅，不然被那群家伙知道，又得被烦死——”

“知道啦！黑崎同学，你可真啰嗦啊。”

“喂！我们还没出门呢，你也不用这么快就进入角色吧？”

“我先走一步了哦，黑崎同学——”

“哎，露琪亚，你倒是等一下我啊！”

“不是露琪亚，是朽木同学。”

“都说了不用这么快进入角色！”

在学校，他们互相称呼对方为“黑崎同学”、“朽木同学”，不一起吃午饭，下课也不怎么交谈，从前往后派试卷时，朽木露琪亚甚至还会客客气气地跟他说“谢谢”。

大概没人能想到，几个小时前，这样礼貌客气的朽木同学，因为黑崎同学错手用了她限量版的恰比牙膏，而飞起一脚踹向了他的屁股。

但她对校园生活适应得很好，比第一次来时好多了——她已经熟练掌握了手机的使用、怎么拆便利店包装好的饭团和纸包果汁的饮用方法，即使黑崎一护不在周围，也不会出什么乱子了。

这天课间，黑崎一护下楼去自动贩卖机买水，就看到一旁的草坪上，一群人叽叽喳喳不知道在吵什么。

“还差一点，哎呀……”

“要不还是去借梯子来吧？这也太高了。”

“加油加油！就快够到了！”

“小心啊！朽木同学——”

黑崎一护听到这个名字，本能地循着声音回头去看，那是棵很高的树，他在茂密的枝桠中找到了她身影，他问旁边的人：“这是干什么？”

“有只猫爬到了树上，可是不敢下来，一直在上面喵喵叫，听着好可怜——朽木同学就见义勇为，爬上去救它了！”

哈？？？

她到底有没有意识到自己穿着义骸，就也算是个普通人啊！那么高的地方，摔下来也不是闹着玩的吧！

“啊，朽木同学抓住小猫了！”

“小心啊朽木同学！”

爬上去容易，但要带着一只受到惊吓的动物下来，可就不那么简单了——仿佛为了印证黑崎一护刚才的想法，朽木露琪亚脚下一滑，身体就往后倒去，在下面人的惊呼中，就看她一手揣着救下的猫咪，一手握住了一侧树枝，单臂把自己吊在了半空中。

下面看热闹的同学们发出一阵小小的欢呼，有人问：“朽木同学！没事吧？”

这个高度，直接跳下去也不是不行……就是不知道这个义骸坏了，浦原那家伙得收她多少修理费？

“朽木同学，需要帮你去体育室借软垫或者梯子吗？”

“朽木同学……”

朽木露琪亚听着下面同学们嗡嗡嗡的声音，一时有些进退两难，要不就跳下去试试吧——仿佛察觉到她这危险的冲动，怀里的猫咪扯着嗓子“喵”了起来，试图从她怀里挣脱，而这时，她听到一个声音从下面传来：“喂！露琪亚！”

是黑崎一护站在树下，他伸出手臂，说道：“你松手吧。”

他肯定地说：“我会接住你。”

“你说的哦！”她一边说，同时不假思索地就松了手。

“喂喂喂！你倒是先打个招呼再松手啊！”

他一边大声抱怨，一边飞扑着去接说松手就松手的少女，两个人连带着一只受到惊吓的猫一起在草坪上滚出两圈才停下，他习惯性地一手按着她的头，把她护在怀里，然后就听这家伙在他怀中毫无感恩地笑出声：“什么嘛，说什么 ‘我会接住你 ’，这也太狼狈了吧！”

“也不看看爬上去下不来的人是谁啊？”

受到惊吓的猫咪炸着毛，从露琪亚怀里挣脱出来，一溜烟地跑没影了，露琪亚失落地拍掉手心的猫毛：“乱菊小姐说得对，猫可真是没良心的家伙。”

黑崎一护拍了拍自己身上的草屑，盯着她说：“对啊，真是没良心的家伙。”

露琪亚抬起头盯着他：“你说谁？”

周围同学的窃窃私语响起来：“原来黑崎和朽木很熟吗？”

“不熟吧？我都没见他们讲过几次话。”

“可他刚刚叫她名字诶。”

“而且现在这样明明看起来很熟的样子……”

原来，熟悉也和咳嗽与喷嚏一样难以伪装。

真是麻烦的事。

“起来吧。”他伸手把她拉起来，露琪亚拍着身上的尘土，一边还不忘威胁他：“这事你不许告诉我大哥。”

“不许说哪一部分？爬树、爬树失败摔下来，还是其他？”

“都不许说！”

他们在周围人的疑惑和议论中走远，黑崎一护讨厌麻烦，所以他决定不再伪装了。

“喂，露琪亚。”

“干嘛？”走在前面半步的少女回头看他，“喂，这是在学校，你要叫我朽木吧！”

“可是不管叫什么，大家也都看到了吧？他们又不傻。”

露琪亚抱着双臂看着他：“对，他们不傻，但你是傻瓜。”

“你说谁傻？”

“那个不管不顾就冲过来的家伙。”

“也不看看我是为了谁啊！”

“就算你不来，我也能用完美优雅的姿态落地。”

“对，然后在浦原收你义骸修理费的时候鬼哭狼嚎。”

“哼哼，我这就让你见识一下，什么才叫真的 ‘鬼哭狼嚎 ’——”

“喂！你来真的啊！”

……

伪装出来的距离感太麻烦了，黑崎一护想，他和露琪亚之间，不需要这个。

04.

空座第一高中的文化祭在这个周末举行。

黑崎一护对此敬谢不敏，他宁愿在家温习功课，也不想去观看同学们排演的幼稚话剧、用教室改造成的鬼屋、还有其他许多用“吵闹”和“无聊”就能概括的活动。

可露琪亚没有去过，而邀请她来参加，简直是世界上最简单的事——只要告诉她活动当天学校里会有卖白玉团子的摊位，她就立刻欣然应允了。

“一护！快起来！我们要迟到了！”

“这种活动哪有什么迟不迟到的……”黑崎一护把自己蒙在被子里，试图进行最后的负隅顽抗。

最后朽木露琪亚还是成功地把他从床上挖了起来，当他哈欠连天地走在去学校的路上时，还在怨念地想，团子、团子、团子，这么想吃团子的话，就直说啊，又不是不会带你去，干嘛一定要来学校？

她一到学校，就立刻被各种花里胡哨的东西和活动吸引走，转眼就不见了人影，黑崎一护头疼地绕开分发活动单张的同学，试图寻找着她的踪迹——拉我一起来，结果又自己先跑掉，搞什么啊这家伙！

一路上，他被水色叫住，帮忙客串了舞台剧中一出场就被打倒的反派角色。退场时，他看到石田在和手工部的同学们一起在准备下一舞台剧的布景，顾不上跟他打招呼，他就在启悟的盛情邀请下进入了“超豪华”的鬼屋，为了照顾筹备同学的心情，还得装出非常害怕的样子——好不容易过关斩将绕出人群，露琪亚早就不见了踪影，他四下张望着，哪里都看不到她，不禁有些烦躁地揉了揉头发。

“黑崎同学？”一个声音在身后响起，他回过头去：“哦，井上啊。”

“你在这里做什么？不去参加活动吗？”井上问他。

“哦，我在找露琪亚，那家伙不知道又跑哪去了——”

“朽木同学的话，我刚才看到她，她好像要和邻班的高桥同学一起去电影社的活动哦。”

“啊？什么活动？”

“嗯……好像是等下会在学校礼堂播映电影吧？剧目的话，我记得好像是之前很火的一部电视剧的剧场版，叫什么来着？”井上认真思考着，随后报出一个剧名，“我之前也有在追呢，黑崎同学，你有看过吗？”

听到名字，黑崎一护心头一跳——这不就是那天露琪亚和他一起看到睡着，结果他不仅删掉了那个大结局、还胡诌说是个大团圆结尾的电视剧吗！

这下糟了……她看到货不对版的剧场版，一定会来追问，到时候，他要怎么说呢？

而且，是她把他拖来参加这个愚蠢的文化祭的，她居然就这么毫无负担地把他扔在一边，和其他人一起去看电影？

真是岂有此理——一定要阻止她才行。

眼看着黑崎一护的眉头越皱越紧，井上担忧地望着他：“黑崎同学，你没事吧？”

“我先走一步，回见啊！”他摆摆手，转头往学校礼堂跑去。

黑崎一护赶到礼堂的时候，大家已经在准备入场，他在排队的人中一眼就找到了露琪亚，她正兴高采烈地和旁边的人讨论着剧情：“我觉得那个雨中的镜头拍得真好，看得人心都要碎了——”

黑崎一护一把握住她手臂：“露琪亚，你跟我来一下。”

“啊？一护？哎哎，你要干嘛，电影马上要开始了啊！”

他拉住她手臂，顶着身后其他人好奇又疑惑的目光，大步向前奔跑，一直跑到校门外没什么人的地方才停下，露琪亚好气又好笑地看着他：“一护，你搞什么啊？”

夕阳西下，一天很快就要过去，少年人连时间似乎都要过得比旁人快，时间之轮不断旋转，让人对并非永恒的事习以为常，再将那些习惯夺走。

但有些人，不论如何，他绝对、绝对不会松手。

黑崎一护大口喘着气，看着眼前的少女，说道：“你不能看那部电影。”

“啊？为什么？”

“额……因、因为……”黑崎一护卡了壳，他当然说不出什么冠冕堂皇的理由来，而朽木露琪亚抬头望着他，看他这样语塞，她眼睛一弯，就带出一个狡黠的笑：“什么嘛，如果你是说结局的事，我早就知道啦，笨蛋。”

“……”黑崎一护一愣，“什么？！不是，为什么——”

“就算你偷偷删掉、告诉我是大团圆的结局……这种事，我稍微搜一下也会看到的啊。”

好吧，是他低估了十三番队副队长对现代网络的应用和学习能力。

“那你还……”

“你是为了不让我看到难过，才不告诉我的吧？”露琪亚抬起胳膊碰了碰他，“难得你这么温柔，我当然也要配合一下，装作不知道啊。”

“笨蛋！”被戳中心思的黑崎一护立刻否认道，一边伸手捂住自己发烫的耳朵，“谁、谁是为了那种理由啊？！”

“哦——这样吗？那我要回去看电影了哦，虽然可能已经赶不上开场了……”露琪亚说着就要往回走，而黑崎一护再一次握住她手臂。

“不要去。”

夕阳把学校外的街道烧得通红，黑崎一护觉得那温度似乎也灼伤了自己，不然他的耳朵和脸颊，为什么都这样烫？

露琪亚望着他，他微微收紧了手指：“我们回家吧。”

“回家和我一起看。”

这样的话，不管是让人扼腕的分别、皆大欢喜的团圆、或是让人昏昏欲睡的无聊剧情……都无关紧要。

因为看过故事中无奈的错过，就更要握紧现实中身边人的手。看到让人心满意足的完满收尾，就要和身边的人一起分享这份喜悦。哪怕是最最无聊的剧情，如果是一起看的话，或许会变得有趣也说不定。

露琪亚眨了眨眼睛，她的眼睛在夕阳下显得更加明亮，黑崎一护在她眼中看到了似乎有些无措的自己——天啊，他都说了些什么？而且，这家伙能明白他到底想说什么吗？

“让我想想，是谁说——我不看恋爱肥皂剧的？”露琪亚抱起双臂，嘴角挂着得意的笑。

“……”

“你一定要现在提这个吗？！”

“我看电影的时候要吃红豆汤圆！”

“你今天在学校不是已经吃过了吗？”

……

他们追逐打闹着跑出一段距离，却也已经踏上回家的路。太阳落山，夜幕低垂，黑崎一护别开头，不肯看走在自己身边半步距离之外的少女，却别扭地冲她伸出手：“喂，露琪亚。”

“……要牵手吗？”

露琪亚笑出声来，她说：“一护，你的脸好红。”

“少胡说了！这么黑怎么可能看清？”

“还有耳朵也好红。”

“拉倒，你当我没有问——”

他正要收回手，露琪亚却轻轻握住了他手指，她的手总是很凉，而他连手心都是干燥而滚烫，少女纤细又有力的手指穿过他的，十指就这样扣在了一起。

天边似乎有乌云聚拢，天气预报似乎说过夜间偶有阵雨，应该要快点回家才对，因为他们谁都没带伞。

但是，管他呢。

他的世界已经不会再下雨。

—The End—


End file.
